


Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [15]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sad Jack, Sex, Simple Creatures Tour, Smut, Top Alex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex is packing for a Simple Creatures tour and Jack is moping over how much he's going to miss his husband.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 16





	Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

"Don't look at me like that." Jack's fully aware that he's pouting as he sits curled up on the bed watching Alex pack, chin on his knees and his arms around his legs. He just can't seem to stop himself.

It's good that Alex and Mark are gonna get to take Simple Creatures on the road properly and actually tour with the music they've written rather than just doing odd shows, Jack's proud of him. Really he is. None of that changes the fact he's gonna miss him like crazy though.

"It's only going to be a few weeks." Alex reminds him as he sits down next to him on the bed. "And we'll skype every night and I have no doubt we'll text throughout the day too." Jack sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
"I know." He mumbled. He felt ridiculous, it wasn't like they hadn't spent time apart before.

"Hey." Alex said, gently lifting Jack's head to face him. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back with a shy smile. "I love you." Jack gave a small smile, doing his best not to make Alex feel bad about this. "I love you too."  
  


"You know I'd bring you if I could." Jack can't help but chuckle a little at that.  
"No one wants to bring their husband on tour with them." Alex looks genuinely offended.  
"I do. It's just too small a tour to be adding extra people, unfortunately." Jack's a little stunned that Alex had actually bothered to ask, he looks genuinely guilty that Jack can't go with him. 

"Hey, I'll be fine. You know me, I'm a soppy shit." He'll probably mope for a few days but then realise pretty quickly how nice it is to have the whole bed to himself. Alex shrugs at the admission. "Doesn't make this any easier though." Deep down Alex is just as soft as Jack when it came to being apart.

He leans in and recaptures his lips in a slow kiss that makes Jack melt. Alex has always had a way of kissing him with every little bit of emotion he felt at any given moment. It was magical and always managed to sweep Jack off his feet.

He kisses back eagerly as Alex gently pushes him back against the mattress. He wraps his arms around Alex's torso as he pulls him closer, pressing their bodies together. Alex's hand slowly trails down Jack's side and continues down. He squeezes Jack's ass, making him hum in approval before continuing down to his thigh and lifting his leg so it's bent at his waist.

One hand slips up under Alex's muscle tank as the other knots in his hair, holding him close as they continue to kiss passionately. Alex's hand slowly slides back up his thigh and grips at the hem of Jack's shirt. He slowly pushes it up his body, parting their lips just long enough that he can pass it over Jack's head before reconnecting them longingly.

They brake apart as Alex begins to plant soft kisses along Jack's jaw and down his neck, sucking a little at his collarbone. He slowly makes his way down Jack's chest, teasing each nipple briefly and dipping his tongue into Jack's navel. He runs his tongue along the skin at the waistband of his jeans making Jack shiver the way he knew he would. He loves to make him feel good.

He slowly undoes Jack's skinny jeans, pulling them down and off in one swift movement. Jack bites his lip as he watches Alex, groaning softly as he begins to mouth at his erection through his boxers. He slowly kisses up each of Jack's inner thighs, nipping here and there just so he can hear the hot little whimpering noises Jack makes. They always make his dick ache with want.

He finally removes Jack's boxers, licking his lips as he eyes Jack's leaking cock hungrily. He quickly has Jack moaning loudly as he kisses over every inch of his throbbing member, worshipping his husband as best he can.

His tongue trails over Jack's head as he gasps, back arching off the mattress. "Fuck! Lex kiss me." He shifts back up Jack's body and lets Jack pull him back down into a heated kiss. His hands gently caress the bare skin of Jack's hips and sides as their lips continue to move in sync.

He fells Jack tug at his tank and lifts himself enough to pull it off before pressing back against him, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Jack's hands slip between them as he begins to tackle Alex's jeans. It takes him a few attempts to get them open without looking but soon enough both them and Alex's boxers are joining the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Jack's other leg bent so they are now both in line with Alex's waist as his hands find perch on his shoulder blades. They slowly grind against one another, dick's rubbing together as their tongues dance. They moan together into the kiss, neither wanting to lose the intense connection.

Eventually, Alex sits back in order to grab the lube from the bedside draw, much to Jack's dismay. "You ready baby?" Jack nods eagerly as Alex pecks his lips before popping the cap on the bottle. Jack has never been more ready in all his life.

Alex settles on his heels as he slicks up two fingers, knowing Jack would only complain if he went for any more. _The stretch is part of the fun._ If Jack had it his way he wouldn't stretch him at all but Alex isn't comfortable with that, he doesn't want to hurt him after all.

He slowly pushes in the first digit, as Jack hums in approval. He relaxes back, letting Alex do his thing. He knows better than to protest or try and convince him otherwise at this point, it's sweet how much he cares about him even if it's unnecessary.

Once Alex is satisfied that Jack has been stretched enough he begins to coat his length. He recaptures Jack's lips as he pushes in swallowing his pleasured moan. Once he's in the full way he pauses a moment to let Jack adjust, waiting until he feels the slight squeeze on his bicep, spurring him onwards.

He takes it slow, pulling out to the tip before pushing all the way back in. Jack is soon wrapping his legs around Alex's waist and pulling him in deeper. He loves the full feeling of Alex inside him as deep as he could go.

Alex pulls back breathless but keeps eye contact as he continues his steady rhythm. Jack blushes a little under the adoring gaze, he doesn't think he'll ever get used to Alex looking at him like that.

They stay like that for a while, lips distance away as they intermittently release soft moans at the sensation. Jack can feel the heat beginning to build in the pit of his stomach as Alex switches angles. He lets out a choked gasp, eyes rolling back a little as Alex brushes his prostate.

Jack's hands begin to tangle themselves in the bedcovers beneath them as he grows closer and closer to his climax. Alex gently pries one free, entangling their fingers and holding it just above Jack's head as he kisses him once more. He moans into it as Alex's thrusts slowly begin to speed up, both now nearing the edge. It isn't long before they release together moaning each other's names as they ride out their highs.

Alex gently pulls out before laying next to Jack, pulling him into his chest and pressing sweet kisses to his lips, the light brushes of contact mean more to Jack than he'll ever know. He smiles into it as he cuddles in closer. "I love you." He whispers against Alex's lip.   
"I love you too Jack. No amount of distance will change that." Jack blushes, hiding his face in Alex's neck as he holds him close.


End file.
